User talk:Booswithanger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yoshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Booswithanger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MassiveSodaDuck (Talk) 20:30, April 22, 2012 Thanks Hey, thanks a lot for your edits! (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC)No thank you its fun editing this wiki. Nevermind 'duck's badges are backRandom yoshi 777 15:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Photos Please try to avoid using pics from the Super Mario Wiki. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 02:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think he can, but I think he is telling you that not al images need to come from Super Mario Wiki. You misunderstood SodaDuck. I said "content" not "images". Sorry, I confused you. You may continue what you are doing Booswithanger, i'll fix it if needed. This is a message to the two of you. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I can find pic not from the wiki and i even found one that wasn't there.Booswithanger 12:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Come Come on chat. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) MSD here. I need to give you this tip that Conker gave out: please, when using an image from the Super Mario Wiki, click on the image to get it to the full size, and then save it and upload it. Thanks. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Rollback I undid your edit to Green Yoshi because you re-did an edit that was previously undid, because of proper grammar. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks I didn't knowBooswithanger 21:04, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Funny userbox I have invented AK777rolling. Here's how you do it. You make a fake userbox with a link to AK777 userpage and put it on your userpage. Then people will click on the link and be sent to AK777 userpage. Here is an example:--Random yoshi 777 01:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) , , , then click here to buy a real life Dash Pepper!|info-c=red|info-fc=yellow|border-c=orange}} Rainbow Yoshi Patrol Ive created the Rainbow Yoshi Patrol on the fan wiki and was wondering if you would join. 10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 05/24/2012!!! 00:53, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply Sign your name. That's it. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:57, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :And put the userbox on your page. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 11:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, MSD here, and I am letting the community know about a new feature called "Switchtabs" that I created with the help of UltrasonicNXT. Switchtabs is a feature that makes three tabs show up at the left sides of pages, linking to "Encyclopedia" (the page itself), "Nutshell" (a shortened version of the page), and "Comments" (comments about the subject, as the talk page is for comments about the page). Important: whenever you make a page, put " before anything. Also, make sure to add it to pages that don't have them, too. Thanks, MassiveSodaDuckTalk 12:52, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Improvements Can you please improve some articles? I am busy, and we're having another terrible edit day, so I was wondering if you can make some edits. Thanks in advance, MassiveSodaDuckTalk 18:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Duck but that was the wrong day to pick me, because I had to go to lots of places, but I can help today.Booswithanger Loving Boos and Yoshies 19:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok :P this wiki definitely needs more editors, we are starting to go down in edits. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 14:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Collapsible Tables Hey boos, I found this coding that allows us to make collapsible tables, and I was wondering if you think we should add it here. I've already got it running on the fan wiki, if you want to see, look at w:c:yoshiaddictfan:Paper Yoshi, or w:c:yoshiaddictfan:Yoshi's Island 3 Revenge of King BOO(if the links don't work, let me know, I'm experimenting with a way to make a link between wikis that I learned about).If you do want the coding here, I will give you the coding to put on the wiki.10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 06/14/2012!!! 21:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Booswithanger, how does a talk page work? SORRY!!! I'm really knew here so thanks for fixing my page. really sorry about that, this is the first wiki i've been on so.... Yoshifan101214 01:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the great welcome. I am glad that there are nice sysops on this wiki :) One Regular Dude 13:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) The youtube game Hello Boos! On this wikia, the chat is really, abandoned.. :/ So when you asked me to play the youtube game you gave me a great Idea! Every week,(on a certain day) we can all come together and play the youtube game!, so, You can make a blog saying the day and time! and we can make the chat less abandoned! :) So what do you think? Totallyhypnosquid (talk) 23:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Totallyhypnosquid Hai Can you come here please? MassiveSodaDuckTalk 12:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) An idea Hi, Booswithanger. I would like you to come here so we can talk about something with some other users. Thank you! MassiveSodaDuckTalk 21:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi their! [[User:Joker97484|'J'''oᴋᴇr '''9'7484]] [[User talk:Joker97484|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] ·''' [[User blog:Joker97484|'''Bᶫᵒᵍ]] 00:39, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary remark I have to ask you not to be rude to me because I didn't do anything wrong. Also, it's a recycled yoshi dinosaur for another video game as we just noticed it a long time ago when it released. Anyway, Yoshis do make appearences on other games outside of nintendo if noticed and or something like that.MuppeTickeler (talk) 15:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm begging you... Please please nominate me... http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Message_Boards_Wiki:NominateUser MsDdiscussion 15:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) That was a weird comparison. MsDdiscussion 19:50, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Please, just vote... MsDdiscussion 14:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) If you vote for me, I only need 1 more user to win. Come on chat. MsDdiscussion 14:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I haven't been able to edit. I've been really busy preparing for things. MsDdiscussion I suppose so, also I'll speak in character like you. *Shaymin mode* Um, sure sire! I have made about twelve updates yesterday! And I have some pages that I think I should make, is Totaka's Song worth a page? H3LL Y34H Gayass Eridan Ampora (talk) 23:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Gayass Eridan Ampora (talk) 23:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Gayass Eridan Ampora (talk) 23:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Gayass Eridan Ampora (talk) 23:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Gayass Eridan Ampora (talk) 23:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) 23:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Gayass Eridan Ampora (talk) 23:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC)23:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC)~~ My new story! w:c:yoshislegoisland:Yoshi's LEGO Island :3 MsDdiscussion 21:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) hello sysop!!! Waddle Sir (talk) 23:32, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :( MsDdiscussion 20:22, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I am new here and I need some help around here. Thanks! Yoshi0001 (talk) 22:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi! My name is Yo Yoshi Fan and I am new here. I would like to make a few friends. Thanks! Yo Yoshi Fan (talk) 01:31, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey boos chan how are you doin on this fine evening